


All Through The Night

by Eirenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape's life... in short snippets. His past, present and glimpses of future, when one green - eyed brat unintentionally interferes in his decisions... All through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, nor do I own the song. T he song is by Cyndi Lauper, All Through the Night. Look it up on Youtube.
> 
> Shout Out: This is one of my earliest works in that particular fandom, so I dug the thing out, found the according song and re-wrote some sections. Enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: Oh, yeah. First - AU-verse. Second - it's SLASH, meaning Snape/Harry in romantic and sexual sense. Third - it has some sexual material. Fourth - it's an INCEST. In real life, I don't condone it. In story, I happily write it out. I warned you, so don't come crying to me if you didn't read the warnings. They are there for a reason.

 

* * *

_All through the night  
I'll be awake and I'll be with you  
All through the night_

_This precious time when time is new  
Oh, all through the night today  
Knowing that we feel the same without saying_

* * *

The war had been dragging on, quickly escalating into a fever pitch. The Ministry was in shambles, with Fudge desperately calling for all available resources. There was an utter chaos, and nobody was safe. Hogwarts had been one of the few places that were relatively defended.

The Order ran itself ragged, salvaging, allying… Dark, tired eyes watched the messy-haired youth that furiously objected against one of Headmaster's more harebrained schemes.

And, as if the youth felt his stare, he whirled around. "Sir, would you mind helping me convincing the old fool to drop his inane plan?" green eyes shone with irritated light.

He grunted and joined the debate, feeling oddly warm at Harry's grateful glance.

* * *

_We have no past we won't reach back  
Keep with me forward all through the night_

He stumbled out of the Forbidden Forest, clearly shaken by the events that transpired this night. He thought furiously, his body weak from after-effects of Cruciatus, and his arm burned like hell. He snarled at the Dark Mark that glared from his pale skin in all its ugly, black glory. Unable to stand, he stumbled on the chilly ground, swearing his mind numb. Someone yelped. Whirling around, he looked into the biggest pair of green eyes he had ever seen.

* * *

_And once we start the meter clicks  
And it goes running all through the night_

Made friends with the new brat. When Harry Anderson was being Sorted, he had been sitting int the endge of his chair – not that he gave his feelings. Five minutes later, his fervent hopes had been realized. The brat had made it. The Marauders disproved, but he didn't give a damn. Since then, they became holy terrors for them, what with Harry's ingenious pranks.

* * *

_Until it ends there is no end_

The attraction between them was palpable. Harry also admitted to fancying him, but for some reason, he declined to acknowledge it in physical sense. It drove him _bonkers!_

* * *

_All through the night  
stray cat is crying so stray cat sings back_

Graduation night. The push had came to shove, but the stubborn brat still insisten on the off-hands policy. Their following row was loud and unpleasant with nasty hexes thrown in. harry had gone waay with a huff, an d his hear ached. At the party, he got totally smashed. Last thing he remembered were concerned green eyes.

* * *

_All through the night  
They have forgotten what by day they lack_

That bloody, unbelievable, moronic _imbecile!_ There wasn't any need for him to shelter his body!

There was an attack and currently, he was fighting lucius, when he heard bellatrix utter the curse at his back. It all went to fast from then on – Harry barging in, poushing him off the way of the curse and then screaming in pain. Then there was a bright flash and he vanished. But gods… he won't be able to forget that scream all days of his life.

* * *

_Oh under those white street lamps  
There is a little chance they may see_

He watched the brat, who was sleeping at the moment. It was shocking, that his friend and not-so-unrequited crush was the Boy-Who-Lived. His eyes traced the known lines, who were so different at the same time. Somehow, Harry's face was more mature as he remembered it to look, and sharper. Dark hair, which he hesitantly touched was warm and thick, coarse and sleek at the same time.

* * *

_We have no past we won't reach back  
Keep with me forward all through the night_

Curiousity killed the cat. Be that as it may, he was utterly mortified to the point of being suicidal. He had known he shouldn't have read the brats' correspondence – but it explained his oddball behavior around him. He had known the vrat had secrets – however, that one was beyond of level even he could stomach.

For once, he thanked Merlin that the brat was more reasonable of the two of them. But still… him, being Potters' – no, Harry's… _father?_

Utterly mind – boggling.

* * *

_And once we start the meter clicks  
And it goes running all through the night  
Until it ends there is no end_

The next few days were oh-so-awkward. Both of them agreed to leave this particular tidbit og information private, nevermind the nosy Headmaster's curiosity

To make the situation worse, they were placed together in Order. At the bafflement of the witnesses, the pair of them didn't complain about pairing up, effectively shutting up the non – believers… namely one Ronald Weasley.

* * *

_Until it ends there is no end_

They did it! They finally did it! Old Snakeface was dead for good, this time. The battle had been long and bloody with the ritual they devised-aptly named Hades' gates, they managed to de – soul Voldemort and banish him into hell.

Now they were standing in the middle of the battlefield, fiercely embracing each other, neither willing to let go of the other, despite of the bone-deep weariness they felt in their bodies. He felt him, his emaciated body trembling in his embrace, his sensitive nose smelling the metallic odor of blood and earth and ice and electricity, the odors of war and underneath, something that was purely Harry.

* * *

_Oh the sleep in your eyes is enough  
Let me be there let me stay there awhile_

Hospital wing again. This time, both of them wew grateful for it's privacy. They had their own room, with quiet music and painted in soft colours. Sky blue, beige, peach and deep red were main colors, and blushing, Harry admitted that they were his favorite ones. Occasionally, they talked. Nothing serious or earth-shattering, simply about them. Mostly, they slept and somehow, it was strangely comforting always ending in each others' arms.

* * *

_We have no past we won't reach back  
Keep with me forward all through the night_

He stayed at Hogwarts, even if he didn't have to anymore. One more time, he watched the little creting being sorted and snorted at their admiring gazes at the Boy-Who-Won. The green-eyed teen fidgeted under the heavy stares. Finally, Harry felt his glance and scowled at him, making him smirk with amusement.

* * *

_And once we start the meter clicks  
And it goes running all through the night_

He stormed in his headquarters, fuming. How dare she. How dare that red-haired chit woo his Harry! If they hadn't agreed on leaving Harry's parentage secret, he'd – oh, he'd wring her scrawny neck! Slamming the door behind, he strode to his liquior cabinet, grabbing a bottle of Firewhisky. Suddenly, he smirked. " Revenge is a dish best served cold, " he muttered to himself silkily, dark eyes gleaming in the dim light.

* * *

_Until it ends there is no end_

Against his best efforts, there was still a spark between them. Oftentimes, Harry'd come down and they would chat about potions, DADA, everything and anything, that would struck their fancy. They would pretend to be a faher and son, teacher and student, or simply a pair of friends – or comrades – that got together to enjoy their time. Their easygoing carameraderie soothed his rugged, aching soul and yet it wounded it more. Oh, that sweet, unwanted but needed pain of heartache!

* * *

_Keep with me forward all through the night  
And once we start the meter clicks_

He'd dream, black, unruly hair tickling his fingers, soft golden skin touching his milky white, a smaller body melting into his, those geen eyes looking at him with half-lidded, lazy and yet scorching heat in them. Strong thighs, wrapping ar ound his waist, his cock kissing the inner walls of it's heated sanctuary, green eyes imploring him for release, debauched picture of pure sensuality, only for him.

His son.

* * *

_And it goes running all through the night  
Until it ends there is no end_

The Yule ball was pure torture. Not because of the brats – oh no, he had been used to their inane ways; but it had been torture to watch Harry, so handsome and lost in the sea of his admirers. The Weasley chit still cling to him, like so kind of a weird, gaudy ornament. She was clad into red robe with almost indecently low cut as to show off her inon-existent cleavage. She was making googly eyes at the green-eyed boy who smiled a small, smile at her. A small consolation was, that Harry smile was uncomfortable.

* * *

_Until it ends there is no end_

They spent the Christmas night together. Harry ahd brought his payamas, a pair of wrapped boxes and his bright presence into his dreary chambers. They relaxed in sauna – one of his guilty pleasures – chatting and laughing. At first, Harry had been incredibly shy, his cheeks heating as he saw his half-naked form clad only in a fluffy white towel he had wrapped around his waist. He didn't have an overly muscled body, but he wasn't shabby either. Under his heavy black robes, he hid a wiry body, lean, with slender muscles that belied his strength. Long, dark hair framed elegantly chiseled face that was no longer sunken in itsekf with stress. Just the same, he admired Harry's body - not overly tall, but not petite either, just like one of his dreams, glistening with sweat. A jolt of desire crashed through him, making his cock harden even more under the soft white cloth.

* * *

_All through the night_

As the night went on, they became more comfortable with each other. Quietly speaking about their hopes and dreams. Slowly, the conversation winded down. He still remembered Harry's startled blush as he offered to massage his back.

Something dark and heated flashed across green eyes, if only for a moment, before Harry blushed, ducking his head shyly.

He trembled with anticipation of touching that golden skin, it was almost physical relief when he did so. The sensitive pads of his fingers skated over the firm back, from shoulders and neck down to the hips. It was pure heaven, to touch Harry like this. The muscled under his hands trembled a little, but with firm, assured strokes he slowly released the tension from them. He moved onto slender legs, kneading, tugging and stroking, marveling at the perfect shape of them. The dim lights gave the slicked up skin an appearance of wet velvet or satin. His breath became harder to control. The scents of jasmine and pine, along with sandalwood oil teased his senses, enveloping them in a luxurious and timeless sensations.

* * *

_I'll be awake and I'll be with you_

The towels had been discarded long ago, as they teased, punished and worshipped each other. Hands glided across glistening flesh, followed by mouth, creating sensations of pleasure that echoed in moans of ecstasy. They explored each others' bodies shamelessly, cherishing each imperfection they found as it assured them that they were real to each other. Finally. After a night, full of pleasure and feelings of belonging they feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

_All through the night_

He surfaced from the slumber slowly, but still aware of his surroundings. Smiling, he felt a warm body cuddle into his, as his elegant fingers stroked the unruly mop of dark hair.

He watched the young man his son had become. The innocent vulnerability gave him a pang of guilt of his heart as he remembered all the misdeeds he had commited against the one who was now so trustingly laying against his body. Harry had walked throught the proverbial hell and back, he knew that more than anybody else. Heartache and sorrow, along with guilt and helpless rage had been his constant companions that Snape knew all too well. He had become jaded and weary, mistrustful of people and their intentions… and yet, Harry managed to heal him, helping him open his heart, dark and shriveled up as it had been. He smiled as the green eyes fluttered open. A kittenish yawn made him chuckle at the adorable action. His son's eyes widened at the sound, and as the memories of happenings of last night flooded back; but he embraced Harry reassuringly, giving him a small peck on his lips that soon transformed into a full-fledged, passionate kiss.

Snape smiled. Yes, this Christmas was the best he had ever experienced. And the happy face oof his lover mutely stated the same.

* * *

_This precious time when time is new_

They spent the day talking about them and what the future would bring. They exchanged gifts - Harry had given him Salazar's potions journal he had managed to translate from parselscribbles, and he gifted him with a photo album, full of pictures of both of them and Lily with Marauders; past and present time. Harry had been ecstatic – the hug he gave him quickly morphed into the best shag of his life.

* * *

_Oh, all through the night today_

He had attended the Weasley's Christmas dinner, more out of a sheer determination to be with Harry than anything else. The chit managed to catch Harry under mistletoe, demanding a kiss, which Harry surrended by pecking her on the cheek. She was understandably upset, even more so when Harry calmly pointed out that he liked her only as a sister. It was hilarious, in his opinion, especially when he thought about their familial relations, not that Weasleys knew about it. Ronald was torn between anger and relief, and Granger sympathized with the chit. Of course, the Weasley matriarch was by far the most disappointed, but Snape was unmoved on the issue. After all, first come, first serve… or something like that.

Green eyes were shining with love and desire for him as they arrived home. And once again, he fell under their spell.

* * *

_Knowing that we feel the same without saying_

The New Year, they had been dragged off to the Weasley's with much grumbling and growling on Snape's part. Similarly, Harry was in a bad mood. As they had to cancel perfectly good evening just to entertain a loud crowd of redheads. He loved Weasleys like a surrogate family, but still!

Snape had foregone his usual attire in favor of dark gray cashmere turtleneck jumper and black trousers with dragon hide boots, while Harry was clothed in blue jeans and green silk shirt. Snape had teased him that by wearing those two particular colors, Harry was practically stating he was being owned by Snape – and he got thoroughly snogged for his efforts.

* * *

"Three-Two-One – _Happy New Year!"_ The cheer rang over their heads. People cheered, embraced and kissed, celebrating the first new year without Voldemort's reign

They kissed, effectively silencing the twins, got molly fainting and making Dumbledore speechless. Finally.

Bad point was, Fleur let out a deafening squeal and demanded pictures of the cute couple, and even Snape's glares didn't deter her from her new mission, much to her husband's horror. Who knew that Fleur was such a yaoi fan?

They had their best times, and also their worst. They faced the prosecution of Wizarding world, and most of their wishes came true.

They lived. Maybe not happily ever after, but they were together. What more could they ever wish for?

**_The End_ **

 


End file.
